


The Worst

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi Ga Shine/Your Turn To Die
Genre: @ the wrangler: i'm so sorry, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're the worst.""And yet, you still love me. Strange, huh?"





	The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> My first porn fic. Short and to the point. I'm so sorry for this.

"You're the worst," Kai spat out at the man currently riding him.

 

"And yet, you still love me. Strange, huh?" Sou mocked the pretty boy beneath him, then lifted himself up and forced himself back down, forcing a moan out of the man with a vice grip on his hips.

 

"Both can be true." And with that, Sou whined as Kai bit his shoulder, and sucked.

 

They both knew Sou didn't care, but Sou was dramatic. "Owwww, that hurts!" He mewled and moved his hips back in an overly-exagerated gesture.

 

Kai grunted, and pulled Sou down harder. Okay, that sort of hurt. Of course, that didn't stop Sou from cumming, and it sure as hell didn't stop Kai from cumming.

 

Kai's grip relaxed, and Sou collapsed onto his chest, both too out-of-breath to hurl any more insults. Sou thought he felt Kai's hand caressing his back, but was too tired to care, as they drifted off together.


End file.
